


Shades of Blue

by xxforeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Broken Harry, Louis leaves, M/M, lots of blue, lots of longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxforeyes/pseuds/xxforeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly he felt like he was drowning. He is under water and the waves keep trying to pull him under and all he sees is blue. All he ever sees is blue.</p><p>or the one where Louis leaves and Harry need to learn to breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I have ever written. It's based on my friend's actual break up and a conversation we had about it. I know it's short but it'll really be great to hear what you guys think :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as xxforeyes :)

It was the wrong shade of blue.

That’s the first thing Harry thinks as his back hits the wall. His neck was currently getting sucked by a nameless bloke with blue eyes. Stormy—almost black—blue eyes.

Wrong. Thinks Harry as his button down gets ripped off his body.

Wrong. As his jeans joins his shirt on the floor.

Wrong. While he’s on his knees and ‘nameless bloke’ pounds into him.

Wrong. As he quietly picks up his clothes and gets dressed.

It was all so fucking wrong.

He walks out the door just as the sun rises. He feels sticky and he probably smells like smoke and alcohol and meaningless sex. He really has to get his shit together. He should be over this by now. It’s been months. It has been 3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and 7 hours to be precise. But who’s counting?

He gets to his flat and stumbles in as Liam is about to walk out. Probably for his morning run.

“This is the third time this week.” Liam says, holding the door open for him.

“Don’t, Liam. Please.” Harry says, giving Liam his best puppy dog eyes.

“I just think you need to slow down, H.”

He walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Liam follows him. “I don’t need you to tell me what to do Li”, he says grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it up from the tap.

“I’m not trying to. It’s just…I don’t think…It’s not…”

“It’s not what, Liam?” Harry finally looks at him and sees the concern in his soft brown eyes.

Liam crosses the kitchen and wraps his arms around him. Harry lets him. He knows what Liam is about to say. He knows it in his heart but he just keeps trying to fight it. Keeps trying to run from it.

“It’s not going to bring him back to you, H. He left and he’s not coming back no matter how many blue eyed boys you sleep with.”

Liam’s arms tighten around him and Harry feels like the threads that have been holding him together have finally come undone. He whimpers and wraps his arms around Liam.

“I know you’re in love with him.”

And suddenly he felt like he was drowning. He is under water and the waves keep trying to pull him under and all he sees is blue. All he ever sees is blue.

“It’s okay, Harry. It’ll be alright. Just let it all out.”

He cling to Liam like he’s the only thing that can keep him afloat and he finally lets himself drown in everything he’s been keeping at bay.

“I need him, Li. None of this means anything without him.” He sobs, soaking the other man’s shirt.

“Louis isn’t everything.”

He weeps and holds on tight. He succumbs to the waves and lets them drag him under. He can’t breathe and when he closes his eyes, he’s surrounded by blue.

The kind of blue the ocean gets when the waves are perfect and the sun hits the water just right and everything is bright and alive.

A shade he’s only ever seen in Louis’ eyes. The kind that brings Harry to life.

 _Oh, but he is._ Harry thinks as he lets himself go, holds his breath and drowns in Louis’ eyes.

All he ever sees is blue. Or maybe all he ever sees is Louis.


End file.
